


Ghosted

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Ghosts, Other, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: Scott falls into meaningless relationships and hookups to avoid getting his heart broken again. What happens when he falls asleep on a train and wakes up to 2 ghosts whisking him off into the spirit world and trying to get him to believe in love again? What does Scott do when he realizes that what's haunting him aren't the ghosts in front of him, but the demons of his past?
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ghosted

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a contest thing on Discord but I thought I would post it here!

Scott didn't think of himself as a bad person. He just knew that he made a lot of choices based on the way his life has turned out.

He used to believe in love. But that was a long time ago, before the harshness of the world got to him. Before... Eleanor.

Eleanor was everything you could want in a girl. She was beautiful, smart, and everyone liked her. Problem was, too many people liked her, and he always felt like they were never spending enough time together. It was always in the back of his mind that since so many people liked her, she had a lot of options, and it scared him.

One day when Scott opened the door of his apartment, he had an sick feeling in his stomach. That pain was multiplied when he walked into the bedroom and caught her in bed with another man. In his own apartment!

She broke up with him then and there, and left soon after. Nothing could heal his broken heart. He knew what people would say, that he wasn't losing anything because she was the one that was unloyal.

That was 5 years ago. Scott got over it in his own way. He started going around, having meaningless hookups and short relationships. There was a girl that he liked, Bailey, a friend of his, but he couldn't pursue that; he couldn't face the possibility of getting his heart broken again, or making her feel unwanted because of his own personal baggage.

He sits on the train, sort of staring off into space. He's thinking so much about everything and nothing at the same time, that he doesn't feel himself slowly drifting into sleep.

//

He wakes up to darkness. He feels around. He's still on the train, but now it's dark and empty. He hears a sound.

"Rise and shine, Scott! Up and at 'em!" A high pitched voice exclaims as his eyes begin to adjust to the dark.

He looks to see a beautiful woman with red hair flowing down her back. She was wearing a long white dress. But... she didn't look normal. She was almost... translucent? Is she a ghost?

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL? WHY DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" He screams.

His question goes unanswered as another stunning woman - a ghost - walks into his view. She's wearing a long black cloak with the hood down, with hip length dark brown hair.

"For God sake, you two, stop bursting my eardrums. And Kirsten, seriously, dial down the enthusiasm." She pulls the hood onto her head.

Ok, so the red head's name is Kirsten. Good to know.

"You haven't answered my question."

"What question was that?" Kirsten asked.

"Why do you know my name?"

"We know all the names of the people we're assisting." She replied, smiling.

"Assisting? That's a stretch." The brunette adds.

"I'd introduce myself, but it seems like you already know who I am." He deadpans. He runs his hand through his brown hair.

"I'm Kirsten. You can call me Kiri." Her smile gets impossibly bigger.

"And you?"

"Savannah."

What is going on? Why are you here?"

"You've been really down about relationships, and we're here to help you believe in love again! " Kirsten chirps.

"Who said I didn't believe in love?"

Savannah raises an eyebrow.

"Fine, maybe I've had some doubts." He admits.

"Whatever. Point is, we're taking you into the spirit world. What we will do there is beyond me."

"Aren't you the ones who planned all this?"

"Beats me."

//

In the blink of an eye, all 3 of them are walking in the snowy mountains. Snow covered pine trees littered the area. Savannah let her hood down and her hip length hair swept beautifully in the wind. Do ghosts not get cold?

Kirsten seemed cold, though. She shivered as she walked around in the snow.

"Where are we?" He asked, mesmerized.

"At the beach." Savannah deadpans and then rolls her eyes.

"Savannah, be nice." Kirsten said.

"Whatever." She turns to Scott. "This... Is my natural habitat. "

"Is this supposed to be heaven or something?"

"Depends on what your definition of heaven is."

"It's not the standard heaven that most people think of... Anyway, you don't have to stay over there all the time. You can kind of live on the outskirts, which for some reason, a lot of people enjoy, including Savannah."

"It's called being introverted, Kirsten. Which doesn't matter, because we are here to talk about you. We're just passing through here."

"So where exactly are we going?"

Neither of them answer.

A few minutes later, Scott's curiosity got the best of him. "How did you two die?"

"Car accident. I was driving, Kiri was next to me. We were on the highway, and a drunk driver hit us head on." Savannah says, avoiding eye contact.

"I died at the scene, Savannah died in the hospital a few hours later. I guess you could say her death was more long and painful." Kirsten continued.

"You died together?"

"No, we just told you that for no reason." Savannah loosened her cloak and sighed. "Yeah we did. A little over 5 years ago now."

"Do you ever wish you were alive again?" He asks, not sure who the question was directed to.

"All the time." Kirsten's voice breaks. He could see Savannah nod from the corner of his eye.

They walked in silence after that.

//

They soon arrive at a breathtaking pond. Green moss covered many parts of the enchanting blue water.

"Why are we here?" Scott nervously asked.

Savannah takes off her cloak and hangs it over her translucent arm. Her navy blue dress was more visible now. She sits down on the ground and gazes into the water.

Kirsten leads him to sit down on a rock by the water. Its blue color captivated him more and more the closer he got to it.

Savannah pointed at the water. "What do you see?" She asks.

"I see myself." He answers, confused.

She rolls her eyes and says nothing.

Kirsten speaks up. "Do you want to know what I see?"

He gestures for her to go on.

"I see a man so afraid of getting his heart broken, he's making reckless decisions to avoid falling in love."

Scott is speechless. She described the problem so perfectly, he didn't know how to react.

"You break dates, ignore phone calls, and you ghost people all the time. The problem is, you're trying so hard not to fall in love that you're falling even harder." Savannah states.

"Who- What?" He stuttered.

"Bailey. You're falling in love with her, and she seems to like you. But you hold something back." She answers.

"What?"

"You are so oblivious sometimes." She shakes her head.

Kirsten takes over. "Trying to avoid the hurt will only hurt you more. Eleanor broke up with you 5 years ago. It's happened, it's over. It's obvious you're over her, but the measures you're taking to prevent it happening again are getting out of hand. We all know what it's like to feel that kind of pain, but it's important to move on to better things. Like Bailey. If you don't work through this, you're going to lose her, and who knows what you'll do then?" She tells him softly.

"In short, stop spiraling. It will prevent you from seeing things that are right in front of you, and the effects of that will be disastrous." Savannah warns.

"What do I do?" He asked, with fear in his voice.

"Wake up." Savannah said.

"What?"

"Wake up, Scott." Kirsten chimed in.

//

He wakes up to the same dark and empty train, but he knew it wasn't a dream. Not when he saw the two ghosts from the corner of his eye gazing at him. He smiled at them and walked out, knowing what he had to do.

//

The next day, he's at a park with his group of friends, Joan, Cole, _Bailey,_ and Aaron. He casually makes his way over to Bailey, his nerves hitting the extremes.

"Bailey?" He nervously called out.

The small-framed blonde turned around and smiled at Scott. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

Her face fell in fear and she quickly composed herself. "Sure!" She chirped.

He briskly leads her to a picnic table and gestures for her to sit down. He runs his hand through his hair anxiously and then sits down as well.

"What's wrong?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing. See, I've... liked you for a while, and I guess I never said anything because I didn't want things to be weird if you rejected me and I... didn't know how I would handle it either. But, sometimes you just have to face your fears and get out of your comfort zone-

"Scott-

"But I'm really sorry if I did make it weird and it's okay if you say no and we can just forget this ever happened-

He's interrupted by the feel of her lips on his. He quickly reciprocates as her arms come up to loop around his neck. His hand tightly wrapped around her waist as his other came up to brush against her long blonde hair.

A voice from not too far away interrupts. "Woo, get it girl!" Joan whoops.

Cole and Aaron turned around and their eyes widened. "I had April!" Cole exclaims, as Aaron hands him a five.

Bailey's face reddened as she pulled away. "Were you two making bets on us?"

"Maybe." Cole smirked as Aaron rolled his eyes.

"You guys are idiots sometimes." Scott said.

"Thanks, we try." Cole replied, still smirking.

Bailey leans on his shoulder. "So why'd you pick now to tell me?" 

He draped his arm around her waist and smiled. "It's a long story. "

//

_2 years later..._

A blue eyed blonde walks down the aisle wearing a white silk dress, her white veil framing her face. Her shy smile could be seen from a million miles away. 

She gets to Scott and takes his hand. 

Scott smiles at Bailey and grips her hand tightly. 

// 

In the back of the room, two ghosts stood watching the wedding, unbeknownst to all except Scott. Scott turns to the side and catches their eyes. 

"We made this happen." Kirsten smiled at Savannah.

"That we did." Savannah replied.


End file.
